Chisana
Chisana are semi-aquatic Neopterons that come in some of the tiniest sizes of any creature. Physiology Chisana's are brown-coloured tick-like insects that retain a red-eye pattern on their backs that serve as a warning to predators that would attempt to prey on a singular individual. They have a flat wedged shape tail which allows them to maneuver underwater. Their mandibles are layered and extremely sharp: able to cut through solid flesh; a group of Chisana's can leave a living creature entirely fleshless in a few minutes. Behavior Chisana's typically target warm blooded creatures regardless if on land or underwater. Swarms of swarms of Chisana will flood the locale and shred through the flesh of a victim and likely not leave a trace of bone left. This tends to make Whales an easy target due to their large size, slow maneuverability and lack of physical defenses against the Chisana. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend (Varies) Main Prey: Warm blooded creatures (mammals, birds, wyverns - humans) Arch-Rivals: Xlasho's, Duskars, Silencers (all 3 have specifically evolved and adapted to deal with swarms of Chisana). Behavior Towards Other Monsters A swarm can be witnessed attacking smaller monsters before going after the hunter. Its also possible for them to attack large monsters although they chip at their health slowly meaning it will take an extremely long time for the large monster to be solely killed by the Chisana (for the sake of game-balance). Abilities One can do nothing to the hunter but a swarm can unleash a miasma of sleep at the hunters general direction; if the hunter doesn't escape, the hunter will be asleep as the swarms of Chisana shred away at the hunters HP until it is down to zero: they will sometimes not bother with the sleep miasma and pursue you outright without regard. Weapons can split large swarms but they ultimately form back, the only way to kill them off permanently is either with poison cloud bombs or explosives of various types (barrel bombs, cluster shots, etc) - Throwing a smoke bomb even if they spotted you will wind up clearing away all the Chisana and leaving you alone temporarily but they will return if you stay in the same place for a long period of time. The period it takes for swarms of Chisana to kill you depends on the size - the largest swarms can chip away at your HP in under 5 seconds. Note: Chisana swarms can be recognised out of sight based on a certain sound that plays quietly before getting louder and louder depending on how close the swarm is to the hunter. Ecology *Habitat Range - Their lands of origin is entirely unknown as sightings report of them coming from the Void Coastways or the Ruins near the strange coasts from the East side of the locale; they haven't been seen in any other locale besides the forementioned ones although its speculated that the lurk around the ocean depths in hordes; beneath the seabed to hide from potential predatory filter feeders. *Ecological Niche Chisana's are very unique in the food chain. On their own, they're very insignificant in the natural ecosystem and could be eaten by the likes of Qurupeco or Gargwa if killed first due to them still posing a decent threat with their mandibles. When intertwined with a swarm, they can be considered to be unstoppable forces of nature that leave nothing but death in their wake as even large wyverns are ton flesh from flesh with only the bones possibly being left. Despite their numbers, they react very poorly to high amounts of electricity which the likes of Duskar, Xlasho and the Silencers utilise in order to fend off swarms of Chisana to avoid being turned into bug food. *Biological Adaptations They absorb oxygen through specialised filters that lay below their carapaces when underwater - this filter can also gather oxygen when outside of the water with the help of a soft skin that is hidden beneath the carapace although this skin needs to be moisturised every now and then, which possibly explains why Chisana aren't encountered in heavy landed locales. Chisana's are predominantly with other members of their own kind over many years of evolution have instinctly input their social desire to be within the boundaries of other members of its kind, especially to increase its chances of survival compared to being alone, this over a fairly long and large scale is how swarms of Chisana's end up forming. Their mandibles are layered and altogether make for lethal weapons that can cut a mans entire arm off: combine this with a swarm mentality allows for Chisana's to cause some serious damage to an ecosystem. Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = N/A *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★ *Stun = N/A *Blind = N/A Carves Theme Notes * The name 'Chisana' in Japanese translates to 'Tiny'. * They're intended to be one of the smallest monsters. * Despite being 1 star, their status is intended to be somewhat dynamic compared to other monsters - due to the utility of the swarm. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Small Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker